When It All Goes Wrong Again
by someonesgurl
Summary: AU. James and Lily Potter aren't Harry's parents. Harry lives with his dad, never knowing his other parent. What happens when a situation calls for him and his dad to move in with his father? RLSSSB. HPDM.
1. Chapter One

When It All Goes Wrong Again: Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter. I'm poor, so don't sue. I can only dream that anyone in the HP universe is gay. This story is totally fictional, and my idea. Anyone who doesn't like Sev and Remy as a couple should leave now. My love for that ship comes from Piri Lupin-Snape, for she is the one that introduced me to the ship. Her writing is wonderful, and I can only hope that mine gets half as good. If you've never read any of her stories, aft you finish mine, run to her's. They are brilliant. And I do hope that she appreciates my flattering her. *grins* Oh yeah, and the name Silvius is barrowed from her for this story.  
  
Warnings: This story will have slash in it. Those couples will include Sev/Remy, Sev/Remy/Siri (Rocks my socks!), and Harry/Draco. There will also be some het tossed in there, because I have to go with the belief that not all the characters can be gay, as much as I may enjoy writing it.  
  
Summary: AU. The night of James and Lily's death, Harry was just visiting his godparents, when Voldemort stormed the house. Harry was returned to his dad's care. He grew up with one of his father's, never knowing the other one. What happens when a bad situation forces him and his dad to move in with his father? Slash. SS/RL, HP/DM  
  
~*~  
  
The glass vase shattered into millions of tiny pieces as it hit the wall above Severus Snape's head, "Just tell me!" the other occupant of the room yelled. "Just tell me."  
  
"You need to calm down," Severus told the younger man, another glass family heirloom was thrown towards the wall. Severus watched at is smashed, he wasn't worried, knowing that the pieces could be fixed easily, "You will right this instant if you want your answers."  
  
The eyes if the younger man blazed with fury, his hands shook in clenched fists. There was a wind in the room that tousled his hair as he took many deep breaths. The sounds of whispering accompanied the wind, it moved through out the room, Severus couldn't understand it, but the younger man could as he visibly relaxed.  
  
"Sev, please, the truth," the boy requested as he sat down after replacing the heirlooms with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"No," came the short, harsh reply. Severus watched as Harry walked to the door, barely controlling his rage. Said door flung open, crashing into the wall before the handle was even touched. There was a wind in the house that threatened to blow out the fire. The sound of many objects falling to the floor was heard until another door slam reverberated through the house.  
  
Harry moved from the hall and into his room and towards the window. He reached into a compartment under the cushion of the said window and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, cracking it just a bit and sitting down, he lit one. Smiling bitterly to himself, he took the first drag, knowing that Severus would be pissed when he found out that he was smoking again.  
  
He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head as he stared out the window while finishing the fag. He wasn't shocked when he heard the door open. Soon a comforting hand lay on his shoulder, "You need to give him a chance, Harry. He deserves that much."  
  
"What about me? How much do I deserve? You promised me the truth, you promised that Severus would give it to me, but he hasn't yet and I want to know why, dad!" Harry lashed out, moving away from the man, and starting to pace.  
  
"What he is doing isn't fair to you, but what you are doing isn't how I raised you. I taught you better than this. So what if he's not being fair, you know better than to expect that from him, you have been in his class for five years-"  
  
Harry finally fell ungracefully to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his eyes in them, he said something, but it came out mumbled and unrecognizable. Remus asked him to repeat it again, Harry turned sad eyes to him and whispered, "I wish it was just us again. And not him. It just hurts sometimes, I just wish he would treat me like his son, and not some thing he can wind up and watch fall apart."  
  
Remus felt a pull at his heart, he moved and sat down beside Harry pulling the younger man into a hug, "I know it's hard, being here, but we have to make the best of it. This is better than what we had, and we need to make the best of it." Remus was slowly rocking their bodies.  
  
"I would rather us be poor then us be unhappy," Harry murmured into the older man's shoulder. The doorbell chimed in the distance. Neither man moved.  
  
"If you two are quite finished," the voice of Severus drifted to them from the doorway.  
  
"We aren't. Leave my room right now!" Harry stated loudly, glaring at the man. He didn't move from his position, and refused to let go of Remus, "You entertain your guests alone. I'm not coming down."  
  
"Oh you will. I will not tolerate you talking back to me, young man," Severus' voice was demanding and harsh.  
  
"I won't tolerate you invading the privacy of my own room. All the stuff in here is mine, and therefore this room in mine own. I don't want anything from you except for you to leave me alone," Harry pulled away from Remus and moved to push the bigger man out of his room, "You've done nothing but terrorize me since I got here. Guess what? I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you also. And I'm really tired of the games you play. So I will not be coming down to dinner tonight."  
  
"Harry," Remus said, coming out of the room and gathering the shaking boy in his arms, "Go back into your room and study some. I'll bring you up some food later and I'll explain to the guest that you were feeling sick."  
  
Harry followed the instructions and closed his door quietly remembering something Remus once told him, 'Closing a door softly signifies you are truly hurt.'  
  
Remus just smirked when he saw Severus staring at the door, "You'll have to tell him sometime, and I just want you to know that I'll always pick my cub over you if it comes to it. Don't make me make that choice. Because I know that you won't like the outcome."  
  
"He'll get over it," Severus stated, confidently.  
  
"No, he's truly hurt. That's why the door was shut softly. You weren't there for 13 years, Sev, you can't expect him to accept you without an explanation. He's still young but he's been through more than you can imagine."  
  
"I won't apologize to him when what he is doing is throwing a temper tantrum. I will not bow down to that fifteen year old sn-" his voice was cut off as he was pushed up against the wall by the much stronger werewolf.  
  
"It'll do you some good to remember who's son that boy is and to remember how much he is cared for. I don't know what you are talking about him being a snob. That boy is more humbled then the Weasleys. Don't think for a second that you know what him or I have gone through," Remus's voice was harsh, there was a under tone of growling.  
  
The softened sounds of people from the living room reminded Remus that there were people waiting for them, he stepped calmly away from Severus, allowing the man to stand on his own feet. Straightening his robes, Severus muttered angrily to his companion, "I will do him no good to have you baby him all the time. It's a wonder that he's made it this far."  
  
"I don't care what you say. You can entertain guests alone tonight, I will not be submitted to this, just as I won't allow you submit my cub to this any longer. I will tell him soon, and weather you like it or not, you will deal with the repercussions. Goodnight, Sev. I trust you will make an excuse for mine and Harry's absence to the guest."  
  
Severus watched angrily as the man walked away, towards Harry's room. He got control of his emotions as he walked into the living room and greeted the guests, "Hello Lucius, Narcissa. How are you, Draco?" He embraced each of them.  
  
"Where is Remus and Harry?" Narcissa inquired after the man and the younger boy which had gotten into her favor quickly after meeting them.  
  
Severus grimaced slightly, unnoticeably before replying, "Harry came down with something and was unable to join us, and Remus prefers to take care of Harry rather than allow the house elves do it."  
  
Draco was silent during the exchange, not wanting to seem rude and interrupt his mother, but during the silence that prevailed after the evident lie, he questioned, "May I go and see him?"  
  
Severus sighed before motioning for him to go, Draco all but ran from the room after getting permission from his father, "My boy is clearly infatuated with yours, Sev. What shall we do?" Lucius asked, jokingly watching his son leave.  
  
"I have no idea." And the truth was obvious that Severus really didn't have any idea about anything to do with his son.  
  
Draco walked down the hall, looking for the door that he knew was Harry's, when a quiet sobbing made its way to his ears. It was coming from Harry's room, and he was no longer sure if he should enter. He knocked on the door, waiting for permission.  
  
"Come in," the voice of Remus answered Draco. He opened the door and walked into the homely room, "Good evening Draco, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, thanks for asking," Draco replied, moving to the bay window, where Harry sat, "Hey Ori, what's wrong?" Draco wasn't surprised when he wasn't given an answer verbally, and when Harry buried his head into Draco's robes, it was nothing he didn't expect. The door shut, signaling the departure of Remus.  
  
"I can't do it any more," a muffled reply from his neck told him.  
  
"Sev will get better. He's a good guy, sometimes. You just have to give him a chance," It was a well reversed line that Draco had fed to Harry many times over the past year, "He's not used to being a father."  
  
"He should really try to be a friend first," Harry sighed. He moved slightly to be more comfortable in the arms that held him, "Sometimes I just wish that it was me and Remus again, just us at home."  
  
"I know, Ori, I know," Draco replied, this conversation happened many times, and pretty much it was the same thing. Always starting with something Severus did or didn't do to Harry, and ended with Draco comforting him.  
  
"I wish that school would start back."  
  
"You prefer to deal with him at school than here?"  
  
"At least at school I can blame it on him not wanting to favor me over the other students, but here? There's nothing to blame it on, there's no real reason for him to ignore me, or play with my emotions," Harry confined in Draco, not looking into the other's eyes, but playing with the sleeve of his own shirt.  
  
Draco was shocked by the realization. Harry had never told him this, "Hey, we can see if my father will allow you over for a few days. It'll be good, and I can prove that I'm a better sneeker then you, and that I just like the chaser position."  
  
Harry stayed silent as Draco pulled his from the room and into the living room where the adults were talking. When there was a pause in conversation Harry turned to Remus and asked, "Would it be alright if I go over to the Malfoy's for a few days if it's alright with Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy?"  
  
"It's quite alright with us," Narcissa answered for both herself and her husband.  
  
"It's alright with me Harry, but you'll have to ask Severus," Remus replied, touching Harry's arm. He watched as the dark haired boy turned to face the only other occupant in the room.  
  
Before the question was even asked, Severus answered, "No."  
  
Remus wasn't shocked that was what the answer had been. He was just surprised that Severus hadn't allowed it when everyone else in the room was alright with the plan. The arm of Harry jerked out of his grasp and the young man become a whirlwind of anger as he stormed out of the room, and into the hall where the sound of things being smashed could be heard.  
  
Draco was torn between staying in the living room, where he was sure that his parents wanted him, and going to his friend. He looked at his father, pleadingly, until the man gave a wave of his hand, signaling that he could go, he walked from the room.  
  
Not far into the hall, he found Harry who was in the middle of portraits off the walls, destroying everything in his path without ever touching a thing, "Ori, come one mate. Calm down. He wants you to do this, he wants you to get emotional so that he has some sort of control of the situation, and if you keep on, he'll keep on."  
  
Harry slid down the wall, energy drained, and waved a hand carelessly at the piles of distrusted objects, which fixed themselves and all but jumped back onto the wall, "I can't. What he's doing, I don't know how to ignore it. I always wanted to know my father. I always thought the he'd love me, and want to do things with me all the time. Might even help me with potions assignments sometimes. And when I found out that my father was Sev, I didn't know what to think. I mean, Sev hated me during our first year, it didn't matter that I was in his house, or that I was the youngest seeker in a century and that I was on his team. None of it mattered, all that mattered was that he didn't like who I was. He didn't like my dad, or anything that I signified. I didn't know why, at first. I didn't know why he didn't like me, but then Remy told me. He told me who my father was. It's different, because I've got Remy as my dad, and he's proud of me no matter what, but then I've got Sev as my father, and I just have to try everything to make him proud, I have to outdo everyone so that he'll even give me the time of day."  
  
"I know, I know," Draco said as he pulled the other boy up to his feet and led him to his room, "You've tried Harry. And I know you have, I see it everyday at school. I don't know what you can do anymore, but just don't stop trying."  
  
Harry got into his bed after shedding his muggle jeans, wearing muggle clothes was one of the things that Harry was totally and completely unwilling to give up for Severus, no matter how much it annoyed the man, "Thanks Co, owl me tomorrow?"  
  
"Always, Ori, you just sleep now," Draco waited until the other boy was asleep before kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room. He walked to the living room, not meeting Severus' eyes, but sitting down beside Remus who whispered thanks, knowing that Harry was asleep. Draco didn't say anything, just nodded his head.  
  
"Are you ready, Draco?" Lucius asked his son, knowing that the boy hated being in Severus' presence after Harry had an argument with him. Draco just nodded his head and stood up.  
  
Remus hugged the boy close, know that he was always being torn between his godfather and his best friend, "Don't choose sides Draco, Harry wants you happy."  
  
Draco moved out of the embraced and hugged Severus loosely, "Later Sev, sorry we didn't spend time together."  
  
"Don't worry about it," came the haughty reply. Draco knew that Severus didn't like him and Harry being friends, but that was one thing that would never change, not matter what, "Take care of your father, who knows that kind of trouble that man will stir up tomorrow when you go to France."  
  
Draco was shocked, he had forgotten that he was going to France, he turned to Remus, "Tell Harry and I'll still try to owl him, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. Tell him I forgot about France please," he could hear the desperation in his own voice.  
  
Remus smiled and nodded his head, hugging the boy one more time, before watching the small family walk to the door along with Severus, who was talking to Lucius about something. He dropped into his seat, exhausted. He closed his eyes and listened to the footsteps nearing from the hall, he felt the person get onto the couch and lay with their head resting on his thigh.  
  
"Why, dad?" was the whispered question.  
  
Remus moved his hand to run them through the dark locks of his son, "I don't know. There's no reason for him to be like this, he just is."  
  
Harry reached up and grabbed the hand that was shifting through his hair, he pulled it eye level and studied it as he was thinking of something to say, "Can we please go back home? I'll never ask about my father again. I'll never do anything wrong, or break the rules, I'll even give up smoking, just take me back home."  
  
"I wish it was that easy Harry, but it's not. Sev actually wanted us to live here for some reason or another, I don't know why. Maybe he thinks that it'll be better for you, for us, if we were living somewhere other than by ourselves in the woods," Remus told him, not opening his eyes, he could smell Severus' presence in the doorway, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Please," came the weak, tired voice of the boy who had been through too much already, "I'd do anything if we could just go back home."  
  
Remus hated telling the boy no. He knew that it was never a good thing when Harry actually begged for something, "We might at the end of the summer if things haven't improved. But you can't anger him on purpose Harry. You have to try."  
  
Harry snuggled down deeper into the couch, keeping a firm hold on Remus' hand, "Thank you," he muttered.  
  
"Love you, Harry Orion Silvius Lupin," Remus told the nearly sleeping figure.  
  
"Love you too dad," Harry replied, before finally allowing himself to sleep.  
  
Remus looked to the doorway, ready to tell Severus that he was telling the truth when he told Harry that they might move out, when he noticed the look on Severus' face. The other man stared at the boy that was his son, finally realizing that he could do nothing anymore. That he had lost his chance to be a father.  
  
Severus sighed silently, walked away from the living room and towards his own bedroom, thinking about all the conversations he had overheard that day. The two that stuck out most was the one in the hall between Harry and Draco, and the one he just heard between Remus and Harry. He just didn't know what to do, and everything seemed so clear earlier that day. 


	2. Chapter Two

When It All Goes Wrong Again: Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter. I'm poor, so don't sue. I can only dream that anyone in the HP universe is gay. This story is totally fictional, and my idea.   
  
Warnings: This story will have slash in it. Those couples will include Sev/Remy, Sev/Remy/Siri (Rocks my socks!), and Harry/Draco. There will also be some het tossed in there, because I have to go with the belief that not all the characters can be gay, as much as I may enjoy writing it.  
  
Summary: AU. The night of James and Lily's death, Harry was just visiting his godparents, when Voldemort stormed the house. Harry was returned to his dad's care. He grew up with one of his father's, never knowing the other one. What happens when a bad situation forces him and his dad to move in with his father? Slash. SS/RL, HP/DM  
  
Authors Note: I just want to say thanks to anyone who reviewed for the first chapter. I was shocked to see the amount of reviews that I got, and I'm really happy about them all. *Does the 'Happy Snoopy Dance'* I'd also like to say another thanks to Piri again, the Silvius name is great.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus watched as Harry fought to gain control of himself before commenting, "You are dismissed."  
  
"I'm dismissed? You can't just do that! It's like saying that now that I have finished son duties I can fall to the background," Harry replied angrily, "I'm not a convenience, I am your son."  
  
"Which is why you will listen to me and leave my study at once," Severus replied, as he turned to a paper on his desk. When he didn't hear a door shut he looked up into the familiar eyes of his son, "What?!"  
  
Harry took a deep breath before replying, "I need some help with a homework assignment that I was given."  
  
"Go ask your dad," came the unsympathetic reply.  
  
"He's not good at potions."  
  
Severus looked up at the boy, sighing. He knew that this was a truce and he could either take it or leave it, "Go get your supplies and meet me in the lab." The boy nodded, before walking out of the room leaving the door open.   
  
Remus walked into the open study, watching Severus massage his temples, "Thanks for agreeing to help him."  
  
"It wasn't for him, werewolf. It was for my own state of mind, because I know that if I leave him in my lab alone, something is bound to get broken."  
  
Remus just smiled lightly, turning and walking down the hall. He entered Harry's room to see his son digging through the trunk. He leaned against the doorframe smiling still.  
  
"Dad, did you take my potions supplies?" the boy inquired.  
  
"They are in one of the cupboards under your window. Didn't want what was left to go to waste and us have to buy more," Remus replied, Harry just nodded moving to the window. "You listen to what he tells you okay? Don't want you to get hurt," Harry just laughed.  
  
"He might hate me, but he loves that lab, I'll be surprised if he even allows me to touch my own ingredients. Besides, the last time I got hurt was two years ago, you don't give me enough credit," Harry told Remus as he finally walked out of the door.   
  
Remus pulled him to a stop and kissed the top of his head, "It'll work out eventually," the man murmured.   
  
Harry walked away, smiling at his dad over his shoulder, heading down the stairs into the damp basement that his father called a lab, "Take your time, Harry, it's not like I have plans today," the bitter voice of his father called to him.  
  
Harry didn't reply, but instead set out his book and his equipment on the desk that his father had told him was his. As he started to set out the ingredients, he heard his father walk to where he was standing, "Yes?"  
  
Severus pulled the jars of a few of the ingredients to him, "No wonder you can't pass my class. Look at the condition of your stores. Even I wouldn't be able to make any with these," he moved to throw them away, knowing they were useless, "You would think that as my son, you'd know something about potions from heredity."  
  
"That's all that I had left over from school," Harry replied, not wanting to admit to his father that what he threw away were new. The owner of the store sold him and his dad what were left over at the end of the school rush, because they were the cheapest.  
  
"For now on, you'll use my stores, and I'll give you what you'll need for school," Severus replied.   
  
Harry just sighed, not wanting to rely on his father for something. He wanted the man to help him, but not if it was going to be degrading. He followed his father to the glass cabinet through which he could see rows of potion components.  
  
Severus grabbed what his son would need before handing a few to the boy, then making his way back to the table, "First you'll want to leave them in the vial until you need them, keeps them fresh and prevents germs and contamination from the air. Since I hope that you already studied for this, we'll just start…"  
  
Harry considered it worse then the lessons from school, with his father breathing down his neck and pointing out every mistake from chopping to stirring, Harry was sure that he'd lose his mind in a few minutes, "Can you back up just a bit, please?" he asked quietly. As an explanation he added, "It's just, I can't think with you right behind me"  
  
"You don't need to think, you just need to work," Severus replied.   
  
Harry took a deep breath and tried to will away his anger, "I do though."  
  
Severus saw the recognizable actions that meant that his son was losing the control over his temper, "What? Can't handle someone criticizing you? Poor boy, I bet your daddy never told you when you did anything wrong did he? Never got onto your for anything?"  
  
Harry knew what was happening, but it didn't stop him from pushing the table over to get away from the man that was his father, "Just stop! I can't take what you do any more. Is that what you wanted? Me to admit defeat? Well, there! I just did." Harry didn't say another thing as he leaned against the wall behind him, and allowed himself to drop to the floor.  
  
Severus was shocked to say the least, the table, he knew, was grounded to the floor to prevent such accidents as someone bumping into it and knocking over a potion. He just stared at the boy who now had his head hidden in his arms. He was brought back to the real world though, as his body was lifted off the floor and pushed into the wall. He heard the growls of the werewolf, but couldn't take his eyes off the boy across the room from him.  
  
"Dad? Dad, daddy, please stop," the voice was coarse and quiet, but Severus could tell that it had the desired effect as the grip on him left and he fell to the floor. He watched the other man move to the boy, whispering something quietly.  
  
"I didn't mean to, it just happened. And I really tried to get him to get away, he just didn't and I wasn't able to stop it and I just-" the boys voice was cut off as he was pulled into a hug, and started to hiccup, "I really tried. I did."  
  
Severus watched the interactions between the two silently, knowing that he had to do something before he lost his son.  
  
Harry could feel his father's eyes on his as his dad comforted him. He knew what he had done, and that he'd get lectured about it later, but right then all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt protected in his dad's arms.  
  
"Come on, let's get you into bed," Remus told his son, picking the boy up easily due to the werewolf within him, "You want to take a shower first?" The reply was negative, and he knew that the boy was going to draw back into himself. He sighed, sparing a glance at Severus before walking out of the lab, cradling the boy in his arms.  
  
Severus watched them go, analyzing the display that his son had just put on. Was the boy really in that bad of a mental condition or did it have to do with something else. He hoped for the latter. He sat and started at the table, loosing track of time, until an angry voice broke him from his trance.  
  
"I know that it kills you to know that he also has my genes running through him, but you should know that although he won't transform each month, he does have many of the qualities. Super strength, heightened senses, and he really can't stand people that he is still learning to be close to him."  
  
"I've been his teacher for years," Severus tried weakly.  
  
"Yes, but being his father is a different thing. You can't crowd him unless you are ready for us to leave. If it was any other situation, we'd already be gone," Remus told him, moving to where he was sitting and helping the man stand.  
  
"I do want you here," it was whispered like a secret.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have no idea how hard it is for me each school year to see him get older and older, yet know that he has no idea of the truth. You don't know what it was like," Severus watched as the other man walked to the door and stood there, as if listening for something.  
  
"You don't know what it was like to raise him on my own. Without you or… by myself. To know that the two of you were missing out on so much. You might have been able to see the photographs and the video recordings and even my own memories, but you don't know what it was truly like to raise him," Remus was quiet once again, listening, "He deserves to know you as his father, I wont keep that from him. He won't keep giving; he is in Slytherin for a reason, Severus."  
  
When he attempted to say something, Remus shushed him. The werewolf moved out of the room quietly, and Severus knew not to follow. The slightly older man could fend for himself. It became apparent that someone was taken down as a muffled sound reached his ears.  
  
"'Ri?" Remus asked the fallen man. He dropped the protection spells, and moved to help the other man sit, before quickly asking, "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"   
  
Severus stumbled down the hallway to see who was in the house, but stopped in shock. Staring at the figure he hadn't seen in also ten years.  
  
"Ministry work," came the reply, it's was slightly slurred.  
  
"For thirteen bloody years?" Remus finally came to his senses, moving to attack the man in front of him.  
  
"Remus, Remus! Merlin, Remus stop!" Severus yelled, moving to grab the other man, and pull him back, "Don't! Think of-"  
  
Severus was cut off when the older man elbowed him, before moving back to his prey. He could just watch, while gripping his side in pain, knowing there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Dad?" a voice asked, sounding far younger then he should. The movement stopped and all eyes turned to the boy whole stood in his doorway, rubbing one eye, "Who's that?" the boy scanned the hallway, seeing Severus, "Father what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Severus replied, keeping his strength up in front of the boy, "Harry, why don't you take your dad to and go outside for a bit…"  
  
Harry glared at his father, knowing something was wrong, but caring far too much for his dad to pressure the issue. Also knowing that he was being treated far younger then he was, but deciding not to comment on it, he moved to pull his dad off the familiar looking man, "Can you make me something to eat?"  
  
"Sure," came the reply, sending out waves of calming before turning back to the man that lay in the floor, "If you so much as think of leaving this house before I get a chance to talk with you, you will regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
"Da-ad! I'm hungry, so come on," Harry almost whined, cringing at the sound knowing that Severus would have a field day with it. He glanced at his father, wondering why the man wasn't commenting, but saw that he, like the elder Lupin, still had his eyes trained on the strange man. Getting tired, he pulled on his dad's arm, forcing the older man to follow him towards the kitchen.  
  
Severus was shocked at the sight before him. He was also angry, "You promised me that you were going to stay with them!" he snarled menacingly, "I left them, because you told me you'd stay!"  
  
"Things change," the other man replied indifferently, looking at his fingernails.  
  
"Nothing changed! You were supposed to be there because I couldn't!"  
  
"Everything changed," cool uncaring brown eyes bored into Severus' black ones, "I see you got your happy little family again."  
  
"You don't know a thing," Severus replied, moving to get up when the pain in his side ceased, "You don't know a damn thing."  
  
"And frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," came the retort, it was whispered.**  
  
Severus chuckled harshly, "Yes, and you are at our house why? Sneaking in, and causing Remus to go into a riot? There must be some part of you that cares."  
  
A hand was waved dismissively as the other man stood also, "You may believe what you want to."  
  
"Oh I will. And just so you know, Harry doesn't know who you are to him, and if I have my way, never will," Severus was cold and harsh, unfeeling towards the other man, "You wavered those rights when you left that night."  
  
"And what about you? You just get to come back whenever you want to. Don't think that I don't know that you weren't there. I was there for a year after you left, who do you think held Remus? Harry? I think that if anyone has a right to this family, it's me."  
  
"Oh, no. Quite to the contrary belief, I'm actually trying right now. You've had years to come back, while I haven't. I've been working to get Harry to take me back, and I won't let you get in the way."  
  
"Severus, you have no control over me, Remus, or Harry. And believe me when I say, I will have my family back, all three of them. I may have been gone, but there wasn't anything that I could do. Being an Unspeakable isn't a good job, and we knew what might happen when I took the job. I didn't want to leave, and it's not my fault that I was left on missions for all these years. You know the rules just as Remus does, I can't have any contact with my real life while on mission," the brown eyes finally started to warm up, as he saw a reaction in the black ones he was staring into.  
  
"Don't think that you can just come back in here and take up where we-" whatever Severus had to say was lost as a mouth crushed into his, and strong hands found their way to his hair.  
  
"You always did argue too much," the man murmured, before letting Severus lead him down the hall and into a bedroom.  
  
"Who was he, dad?" Harry asked, watching the man systematically make the two of them something to drink.  
  
Remus watched his son for a long minute before sighing and hurrying to finish the snack. He sat down at the table and took a deep breath, "You remember when I and you father told you that there was someone else?"  
  
Harry nodded cautiously, not sure where this would lead him.  
  
"That was him."  
  
Harry let it sink in before asking, "Was he there?" He didn't need to further explain the question, Remus knew what he meant.  
  
"For the first two years. He was there a year longer than your father before he got called away on work…"  
  
"Did he love you and father?"  
  
Remus smiled, Harry was always putting others before him, "Yes, he did. At least that's what he told us."  
  
"What about me? Did he love me?" Harry's voice wavered a bit towards the end of the question, but he wanted to know.  
  
"More than anything else in the world, sunshine," came a deep voice from the doorway. Both younger and elder Lupin turned to see the man leaning there, freshly showered.  
  
"Really?" Harry whispered, moving to stand.  
  
"Truly," the man said, folding his arms, but keeping eye contact. Soon Harry walked over and enveloped the man into a hug. After a short moment the hug was returned and Harry was lifted off the ground slightly.  
  
Remus watched from his position at the table as the man whispered something into Harry's ear, before the younger boy walked out of the room. He turned and smiled at him before motioning that he was going to go to his room. This left Remus and the man in the kitchen alone.  
  
The man was at the kitchen table, and sitting in Harry's abandoned seat before Remus knew what was happening, "I do still love you. And Harry is still my sunshine. I don't know if I would ever be able to have made it through the missions alive without the memories of you two, and Severus. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back."  
  
"Why did it?" Remus question, not wanting to open himself up for hurt again so quickly.  
  
"Once Voldemort was defeated, there wasn't anything we could do to stop the Death Eaters. They had a hide-out, where all of the 'most loyal' hid. They would move once a week almost. We were trying to track down as many as possible. About three years into it, we found Sev. Dumbledore asked that I make sure he was kept alive and taken back to Hogwarts. I did as I was asked, and I couldn't tell him that I hadn't seen you or Harry in years. It would break him, and I know now that it broke you."   
  
Remus watched the strong man break down in front of him, before moving to place a hand on his cheek, "I won't let you go this time. But you have to know, Harry is my world now to. I raised him alone after you left, and I won't let you take him away if it doesn't work between us. And you need to know that I'm not with Sev right now. I might be in the future, due to life mates and all, but as of now, I'm only with you."  
  
"I know, Sev told me." And Remus was pulled into his first heated kiss of fourteen years.  
  
"Sirius Black," he whispered, drawing back slightly, to stare into the eyes of a man he loved, "If you leave me again, I will kill you."  
  
~*~  
  
Just as short note about the '**'. I couldn't help but put that in right there. I don't own it! Don't own the movie or the actor or anything, I just love that quote.  
  
Oh, and don't expect this to mean all happiness all around.   
  
I am the chaos queen. 


	3. Chapter Three

When It All Goes Wrong Again: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter. I'm poor, so don't sue. I can only dream that anyone in the HP universe is gay. This story is totally fictional, and my idea.  
Warnings: This story will have slash in it. Those couples will include Sev/Remy, Sev/Remy/Siri (Rocks my socks!), and Harry/Draco. There will also be some het tossed in there, because I have to go with the belief that not all the characters can be gay, as much as I may enjoy writing it.  
Summary: AU. The night of James and Lily's death, Harry was just visiting his godparents, when Voldemort stormed the house. Harry was returned to his dad's care. He grew up with one of his father's, never knowing the other one. What happens when a bad situation forces him and his dad to move in with his father? Slash. SS/RL, HP/DM  
Authors Note: Wow, I must say that I'm shocked. See I was just looking trough authors favorite story lists, and this author that I've liked for a really long time has this story on her list. And I'm just in shock! Thanks to anyone who reviewed. And thanks to those that didn't review but only read. Wow. And thanks to Piri for just being herself. Wow. Yeah, I'm gonna go and do the 'Happy Snoopy Dance' some more.

Harry sat on the porch steps, watching Sirius tinker with the motorcycle. After a few minutes the older man looked up, "What's up?"

"Would you take me for a ride on it?"

"Your dad would kill me," came the automatic reply. "You're father would murder me also…" there was a short pause before Sirius replied, "Actually, this will be good for you. I have no doubt that you've only ridden brooms, if even that."

Sirius moved to grab an old rag and wipe the grease off his hands, "Helmet and goggles for you. Helmet for me. Keys. Wand. All set to go, let me get it ready."

The bike of started and Harry got situated comfortably, Sirius took off. The bike started slowly, but as it moved down the long driveway away from the Snape Manor it picked up speed quickly, "Hold on tight," Harry complied promptly. Soon the bike was flying through the air.

The feeling of it was exhilarating, and Harry wasn't sure if he'd be able to catch his breath.

Sirius felt the excitement of the boy behind him, and he smiled to himself, knowing that he was able to still bring the boy a bit of happiness even after being gone for far too long. He felt a pull on his mind and sighed, "We've got to go back now, sunshine. But we'll do it again okay?" The only reply was a nod and the small arms tightened around his waist, he landed the bike, driving slowly towards the manor, where two men stood in front.

"Harry Orion Silvius Lupin and Sirius Orion Black! I have it in my mind to beat you both within an inch of your life. You, Sirius, for taking the boy on the blasted bike, and you, Harry, for getting on it! What were you thinking?" Remus' voice was loud and angry.

"That Sirius loves me enough to not let me get hurt," Harry replied coldly, pulling off the helmet and goggles, handing them to Sirius, who was now standing beside him, "He was careful dad, I wasn't hurt and we hadn't even gotten past the clouds before you called. I've gone higher on a broom."

"What about you Sirius, what do you have to say?" Remus asked, noticing that Severus was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"I was taking sunshine for a ride. I can remember a werewolf once telling me that the boy couldn't ride until he was in Hogwarts. And he is now, so he can ride," Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry, kissing the mop of messy hair before pulling the boy into the manor, leaving the others outside.

Remus turned to look at Severus, "What's wrong?"

"He's closer to Harry than I am already, and he's only been here for two days, and one of those was spent sleeping!"

"We both knew, since Harry was born, that he was much more like Sirius then we wanted. It's just natural that they get along," Remus tried to get the man to understand.

"I suppose," Severus muttered before walking into the manor quickly, with Remus following.

"If father is my father, and dad my dad, who are you to me?"

"Huh? What?" Sirius was taken aback by the question.

"I mean, you three were together when I was born, and I know that father and dad are my biological fathers, are you adoptive? Or are you just an extra dad?" Harry clarified his question.

Sirius seemed to think of it before replying, "I'm your one and only adoptive father. Cause there was no way to make a kid from three parents, though both of those two are convinced that you some how inherited my personality, and from what I've read in the papers, I have no doubt that you may have."

"What do I call you?" Harry inquired, looking at the man curiously from his position from on of the barstools.

"When we raised you that first year, I was 'Papa'. So if you want to, you can call me that," moving to get a drink, Sirius answered.

"Why do you call me 'sunshine'?"

"Because for the first few nights, Remy was exhausted, and you wouldn't sleep. I'd sneak into your room, where you were normally causing a fit in Sev's arms, and I'd sing to you. Over time, we realized that you feel asleep quickest to 'You Are My Sunshine'. And after that, I just called you sunshine."

"How long were you and them together?"

"Remus was life mates with me and Sev for half of fifth and sixth year before all three of us got together. Sev and I weren't in each other's good graces until your dad intervened. And after that happened, and we both realized that neither one was going to give up, we decided to take the best of it," Sirius informed Harry, "Until when your father had to leave, we were always together."

"Do you think that father really cares?" Harry's voice was uncertain, and unmistakably pain filled.

"He wouldn't give you up for anything, not even your dad."

"Then why doesn't he act like it?"

"Because, it's been fourteen years since he's been near you, as a father rather than a teacher. He can't be sure how to act," Sirius took a seat across from the black haired boy.

"Then how are you so calm about it? Why are you taking it so easily?"

"Because I'm more willing to take chances. With Sev everything had to stay the same, he wasn't too big on change, or chances. I love that man just as much as I love your dad, but sometimes he just doesn't know what kind of choices to make."

There was a long, comfortable silence, before Harry asked, "Will you be there for me when father isn't?"

"I'll be there for you until the day I die."

"How long will you be here? Before your next mission?"

"I don't know," Sirius paused, "They might call me out tonight or in a month. It all depends on what the Ministry wants."

"If you were asked to, would you give up being an Unspeakable for us?" the question was murmured, as if the questioner was afraid of the answer.

"If that's what it took to stay here, then yes. Do you want me to give it up?" If the answer was 'yes' Sirius would send a letter of resignation that night.

"Do you love it? Your job, I mean."

"I love helping people, but I love being part of this family more. I can find other ways to help people," Sirius soon found his arms full of the fifteen year old, he hugged the boy firmly.

"Don't leave us for as long as you did. I don't think dad and father could take it again, papa," Harry hugged the man tight, happy when the hug was returned.

Remus watched his from his position in the door for a few moments before calling out, "Harry, your father wishes to see you. Something about Draco and France. Lucius was talking nonsense through the fire," Remus moved out of the way as Harry rushed through the door yelling a 'bye' to the two men.

"Lucius? As in Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, one and the same. Draco is his son. He may well be in love with Harry, and know it too, but Harry doesn't have a clue. Or at least that's the impression that we have gotten."

"So they could be lovers, and you haven't a clue?"

"He blushed bright red when he walked in on Sev holding my hand once. I think if he were having sex, we'd know."

"You can never be too sure," Sirius replied, smiling, "At least not with our son. He's got the wit of a Snape, the intelligence of a Lupin, and the attitude of a Black. He'll make one hell of a man."

"That he will," Remus replied, nodding his head.

"You wanted to see me father?" Harry asked when he entered the study that he avoided.

"It seems that Draco has caused much trouble in France, and Lucius believes that you will help to keep him out of trouble. How this is accomplished is beyond me. But since it is alright with your dad, you are going to be going with them. Your things are packed, all you need to do is say good bye to your dad and Sirius," Severus told Harry, watching his son's reaction.

Harry rushed and hugged his father, before steeping back and saying, "It's papa, not Sirius," and rushing out of the room yelling, "Papa, dad, I'm going to France! With Draco!"

Remus braced himself for catching his overly exuberant son, "That's wonderful, Harry."

"I know, and I can't believe father is going to let me go!"

Harry's excitement at being able to go to France made Severus smile as he calmly walked to the kitchen, watching the boy almost cause Remus to fall when he jumped to give him a hug.

"France! Wow," Harry moved to hug Sirius, who smiled and slipped a muggle money holder into the boy's hand.

"Buy something for yourself, but don't spend it all in one place," he whispered, kissing Harry's forehead, before glancing at Remus.

The werewolf glared, "You'll spoil him Sirius."

"That's what I'm here for! You two can be the parents that teach him about all the unimportant stuff like responsibility and the lot, while I will teach him the important stuff like the art of lying around and pranking," Sirius grinned, standing and hugging the boy once more before pushing him towards Severus, "Don't forget to thank who's allowing you to go."

Harry hugged his father once again, getting a response of the older man wrapping his arms around the boy loosely, "Thank you so much father. You don't know how much this matters to me."

"You're welcome Harry. You better mind Draco's parents. If I get one bad report, you won't go again," Severus replied, moving to let his son go.

"I do believe that I just witnessed the longest conversation between the two of you," the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy drifted to the four males.

"Luke!" Sirius moved to the man.

"Si? What are you doing here? When'd they let you off assignment?" the senior Malfoy grasped one of Sirius' hands and his shoulder, "I was sure that they'd never let you get back home."

"You know me, I'd always find a way," Sirius moved away slightly, "Now I want you to take care of my boy, don't let him get into any of the trouble I'm sure you allow Draco into. How is Narcissa? I haven't seen her in ages."

"You know 'Cissa, same as she's always been. You'll have to come over sometime, get reacquainted, but I'm afraid that Harry and I must be going, Draco is going mad," Lucius motioned to Harry, "I trust your father filled your trunk for you?"

"Of course I did," Severus interrupted, handing Harry the shrunken trunk, "Take care of yourself. And don't go off on any adventures."

"You all make it seem as if all I do it get into trouble," Harry smiled at his parents before moving to stand next to the elder Malfoy, who pulled a token from his jeans. Harry grasped on to it, muttering, "I hate port keys." He soon felt the ground under his feet and opened his eyes to see his blonde hair friend pacing, "Draco!"

"Harry, you're here!" Draco moved around the room to get to him, he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, "Let's go out to the shopping center and get something to eat. The people here are driving me insane. Bye father!"

Harry waved to the elder Malfoy, who had a smile on his face and waved back.

For the first time since Harry was born, the three men were in the same house, together, with only each other. The silence was almost deafening. Remus looked at his two companions, before sighing and leaving the room.

"Remy!" Sirius called to him, "Wait." But he just watched as the werewolf walked shut himself in a room, "Have you even tried to get back with him, Sev? Or are you waiting for him to make the first move?"

"He's been alone since you left; I figured he'd moved on."

"We're his fucking life mates, Severus. In other words, we are his mates for life, and he can't have more than two! You know that!" Sirius moved and pulled the potions master to him by the back of his neck, "You and I both know that us being close to him and him not being able to touch us is slowly killing him. You may not be willing to go to him again, but I am. I won't let him self-destruct Sev."

Severus was about to reply but was cut off when the lips of Sirius smashed into his. The kiss wasn't soft or loving, it was harsh and passionate. Teeth bumped together and tongues dueled, hands wondered into hair trying to get closer, he almost whimpered from the loss when Sirius pulled away and murmured, "I'm going to him. You can join us if you want to." Severus could just watch as Sirius walked into the room that Remus had entered moment earlier.

Sirius was shocked to see Remus lying on bed, obviously in pain, he rushed to him and climbed onto the bed, "Remy, hey, I'm here, what do you need?" Sirius could hear the worry in his own voice; a hand reached out and pulled his head down.

"That's just enough," Remus muttered before placing a kiss on the unresisting lips, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Remy," Sirius moved around so he was lying below Remus, "I've missed you too."

Remus moved his hands to play with Sirius' long locks, while moving to kiss the familiar jaw. The hands that were sliding along his back distracted him from hearing the door open, but he did feel the bed dip next to him and the extra hands the joined in. He pulled away from Sirius and looked up at Severus, "You are gorgeous, absolutely and totally."

Severus was shocks as he was pulled into his second kiss. This kiss was more caring and warm; it was familiar, like coming home after a long time away. The lips against his were soft, they melted together.

Harry walked into yet another clothing store, "Co," he whined, "We've been into three other stores exactly like this one!"

"No, they aren't exactly like the other ones, you just can't notice the difference," Draco informed his friend, moving to grab many shirts and pants then heading off to the changing room, calling back to Harry, "Come and tell me what you think."

Harry sat in a chair just outside the changing room, examining the cell phone that Lucius had given him in case of emergencies. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Draco standing in a pair of black leather pants and a tight turtle neck, "A bit warm for summer, don't you think Co?"

"I'm buying my winter wardrobe," Draco replied, moving to the vast wall of mirrors to admire the outfit, "I need the sweater in dark green."

Harry just sighed, knowing it was going to be a very, very long day.

Draco heard Harry sigh and smiled to himself before moving to change again.

Remus tried to move his arm from its uncomfortable position under Severus' neck, but found he couldn't without chancing waking up the man. He was surprised when he felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck.

"He always did manage to sleep on your arm, didn't he?" Sirius smiled when he got no reply except a sigh of contentment, he squeezed his arms around the too thin waist of the werewolf, before moving to rest a hand on hip of the potions master.

"Remy, you could have just asked me to move," Severus mumbled, as he turned over to face the other two men, "I would have."

"I know, but you were sleeping peacefully," Remus replied, moving the numb arm under his head and using his other arm to pull the black-eyed man closer, leaving it resting there. He let out another sigh, smiling before he fell into a restful sleep.

Sirius looked over at Severus and smiled at the man softly, "He deserves all the love we can give him Sev," before following his lover into the land of dreams.

Severus just watched the two men he was so sure he'd never be with again, smiling to himself. His happiness was obvious as he snuggled closer to Remus, before also falling fast asleep.

Draco walked out in yet another outfit to see a stranger talking with Harry. He was about to go and see what the man wanted when part of the conversation drifted over to him, "…he's very attractive."

"Yes, I know," came Harry's reply, "Believe me, he tells me every day that he is."

"So you to are committed?" the stranger asked.

"I do believe that that's none of your business. So if you would, please leave," Harry was shocked at the aggressiveness in his voice, but blamed it on the werewolf emotions within him.

The stranger glared before stating, "I don't think I will," he noticed Draco, "I was just telling your friend that I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

"I do mind though. Seeing as I've promised to save myself for someone else. You'll just have to find someone other than myself or my friend," Draco's voice held all the aloofness of an aristocrat, "And I do believe that I and future Malfoys won't be shopping in this store."

The store clerk, over hearing this, called security and had the stranger removed before calling her boss.

"Mr. Malfoy, hello. My name is Benjamin Thomas, I'm the owner of this store, if you have any problems, feel free to tell me or the assistant on duty. We apologize for the trouble caused today, we do try to keep those people out of the store," a man who looked to be in hid mid-thirties said, walking to where Draco and Harry were standing.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Thomas, but my friend and I must go and meet my father," Draco replied moving to go back into the changing rooms, "I'm not so bold to say that my selection for the day will be free, am I?"

"Anything you and your friend wishes to have today will be free of charge for the grief that we have put the two of you through," Mr. Thomas replied with a false smile in place.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day," Harry relied, as he watched Draco pulled the many articles of clothing from his dressing room, before moving to grab some more clothes in Harry's size.

After getting the items rung up, and grabbing the many bags, Harry and Draco were walking back towards the Malfoy France estate, "That was better than I thought."

"You are manipulative Draco," Harry replied, glancing at his friend. He placed his arm around Draco's shoulder after moving the bags into a single hand.

Draco almost sighed dreamily when Harry's arm slid from his shoulder to his waist, "But you love me anyways."

"Yeah, because I don't know what you'd do to me if I hated you," Draco could only feel disappointment at that statement, "Besides, who else will be able to get me a thousand dollars worth of clothes for free?"

And all Draco could think was how he'd give Harry anything, just to know that he'd have his attention for that much longer.


	4. Chapter Four

When It All Goes Wrong Again: Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter. I'm poor, so don't sue. I can only dream that anyone in the HP universe is gay. This story is totally fictional, and my idea.   
  
Warnings: This story will have slash in it. Those couples will include Sev/Remy, Sev/Remy/Siri (Rocks my socks!), and Harry/Draco. There will also be some het tossed in there, because I have to go with the belief that not all the characters can be gay, as much as I may enjoy writing it.  
  
Summary: AU. The night of James and Lily's death, Harry was just visiting his godparents, when Voldemort stormed the house. Harry was returned to his dad's care. He grew up with one of his father's, never knowing the other one. What happens when a bad situation forces him and his dad to move in with his father? Slash. SS/RL, HP/DM  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to all reviewers and all readers. I'm over-joyed with how well this story is doing. But I'm getting uber-busy with finals. And that's why it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm still looking for a beta reader. Hint. Hint. Thanks to Piri again, for the name. Though I don't use it much, I'm still grateful for her allowing me to use is. I'm rambling now, so on to the story.  
  
Draco stretched his legs over Harry's lap, "I overheard my father, talking about you having yet another dad?"  
  
The grin that appeared on Harry's face was contagious, and Draco couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his own, "Yeah. My papa. He's back from missions."  
  
"So he works with the Ministry?"  
  
"Unspeakable," Harry replied, he rested his hands on the blonde's legs, "He was on missions for thirteen years."  
  
"That's a long time," Draco replied, taking a deep breath as he felt fingers touch the skin of his leg and start tracing unrecognizable patterns.  
  
"Yeah, but father was gone just as long so it's only fair of me to give papa just as much of a chance," Harry replied, turning to face the boy leaning against the door of the limo.  
  
"Of course," responded Draco, he turned to face his friend, "I think my father is entertaining."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, watching pale lips move.  
  
"He's letting us use the limo," Draco leaned in slowly, hoping to catch Harry's lips.  
  
"Yeah," Harry felt his eyes flutter shut as lips cautiously met his.  
  
Draco could only sigh as Harry's arm pulled him closer. He hoped that the other boy wouldn't regret it come the following morning.  
  
Sirius moved into the bathroom silently, hoping not to wake the other two occupants of the room, "Si?" a sleepy voice called out, just as he moved to shut the door. He looked and saw Remus watching him.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower and then go make you and Sev something to eat," Sirius explained.  
  
"Oh," came the reply as Remus snuggled close to Severus again.  
  
Sirius sighed slightly when he finally got the door shut and the shower on. Walking into the spray of hot water, he could almost feel the stress washing off of him and down the drain. He sighed again before taking on the task of washing his long hair.  
  
Harry turned over in his bed and looked at the mounds of bags that lay strewn around on his floor. He had gotten many items of clothing and other materials while going to stores with Draco and he still hadn't touched the money given to him by his father or papa. He was sure that this was the main reason he shopped with the other boy.  
  
"Ori?" a voice whispered from the doorway.   
  
Harry turned to see a small girl, "Hey 'lissa, what's wrong?" he watched the girl rub her eyes a sniffle a bit as he heard voices yelling in the background, "Where's Co?"  
  
"He's in the shower and told me to come to your room," the girl replied. Harry moved over and patted the empty space. Within seconds the empty space was full, as were Harry's arms.  
  
"They love you, and don't mean to fight," Harry murmured, smoothing out the blonde hair, "Sometimes older people just don't know how to let their feelings out in a good way and it causes them to argue."  
  
"But why so loud and so early?"  
  
"I don't know, love. We should get ready, don't you think? Since we are going to Diagon Alley today?" The mention of the magical alley seemed to make the little girl brighten, and she rushed from the room to her own.  
  
Harry got out of bed himself before moving to one of the many bags on the floor and pulling out some clothes. He smiled when he realized that the shirt wouldn't match his shoes, it would drive Draco insane. He left the clothes on his bed as he went to take a shower.  
  
Sirius felt the other presence in the room before he saw him. Years working as an Unspeakable taught him to not let his guard down. He wanted to be able to do that again, especially in the house that was his home once again, "Want to help me by carrying up the coffee?"   
  
"Sure," the voice of Severus sent shivers down Sirius' spine, and the long haired man felt his knees almost weaken, "He's still asleep."  
  
"He was awake when I took my shower earlier," Sirius replied, following the other man through the maze of a house and back to the bedroom, "He'll wake once he smells my wonderful cooking."  
  
"Did you learn how to on mission? Cause if I recall the last time you tried to cook something…" Severus trailed away, allowing Sirius to think of the incident.  
  
"That was just once! And how was I supposed to know that you needed to clean take something out of it! I was raised with tons of house elves and was lucky if I could even get an apple from the kitchen!"  
  
"You watched me and Remus take the bag out of the first two," Severus countered, letting a smile form on his face.  
  
"I can cook now," Sirius mumbled.  
  
"I have no doubt of that," Severus replied, kissing the pout off his lover's face, before walking into the open door, "You let him make our breakfast? Knowing what he did to that poor turkey?"  
  
Remus only grinned as he took his cup from Severus as Sirius sat the tray of food down on the bed, "I bet it's wonderful."  
  
"If I die from food poisoning..." Severus replied, stopping as some eggs were held out in front of him. He took the proffered bite, and pretended to gag.  
  
"Just for that you aren't getting any more," Sirius said, pulling the plate of eggs closer to him. He beamed as Severus pouted about the lack of food.  
  
"I'll do something for you," Severus offered.  
  
"And what, may I ask, will you do for me?" Sirius' smile grew wider as Severus whispered in his ear.  
  
"You'd do that for him anyways," Remus told Severus, hearing what was being whispered with the heightened senses.  
  
"You know, you and Harry being able to hear everything takes the fun out of so much stuff," Severus replied.  
  
"But it's a good thing when he and I are planning things, because we can whisper, and you to would never be able to hear what we were saying," Remus replied, shrugging, "That gives me an idea for when he gets back from France."  
  
"You two would never be able to prank me," Sirius said, as if reading the werewolf's mind.  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Of course it is. One I know that you two will loose," Sirius replied smugly.  
  
"I take you up on that challenge," Remus countered.   
  
Severus just watched the scene with knowing eyes. Sirius didn't know what he was getting himself into.  
  
Harry walked into his room to grab the clothes he planned to wear when he saw that his originally shirt wasn't there any more. It had been replaced with a different one, as had his shoes. There was a piece of parchment on top of the pile that had the unmistakable handwriting of Draco on it, Harry read it to himself, "The green will accent your eyes and you need to wear your new boots." He sighed to himself, but pulled the clothes on anyways.  
  
Just as he buttoned the pants, there was a knock on his door and Draco entered soon after, "I see you found the clothes," the statement was whispered, and didn't sound anything like the boy Harry had gotten to know at Hogwarts.  
  
"Of course," Harry smiled, forgoing the shoes to move around the bed and pull Draco into his arms, "I don't regret any of the kisses from last night."  
  
Draco visibly brightened, before kissing Harry on the cheek and reply, "That's good, cause shopping would have been really awkward today if you had."  
  
Harry chuckled, knowing that the blonde was much more worried than he wanted him to know, "It would have been terrible for you."  
  
Just as Draco was going to respond, a voice called from the door, "Harry and Draco, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes-" the rest of the song was cut off.  
  
"You little imp!" Draco pulled himself out of Harry's arms and started towards the girl standing in the door way. The girl seeing him coming hurried out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Then comes marriage. Then comes Draco with a baby carriage!" Harry could hear the girl reciting rest of the song as she rushed down the hall, giggling. Harry followed the two siblings, knowing that they were no doubt heading towards the dinning room for a large breakfast.  
  
"You better believe that I'm going to get you, Alissa!" Draco's voice echoed back.  
  
"But Draco! I just got back home and you love me and you know that you don't really want to hurt me!" the young girl's voice replied.  
  
"You only think that!" Harry knew that Draco wouldn't hurt the girl; he just had a flare for the dramatics.  
  
Remus sometimes wondered what he was doing with the two men that lay beside him. Their breathing was even, and he could tell they were sleeping. How did he get from just having Harry with him, to having both of his life mates also?  
  
Moving in with Severus had been hard on him, but Remus knew that it was what Harry needed to get close to his father. Despite the pain that he was knowingly going to put himself in, he decided that it would be for the best.  
  
Someone was moving, so Remus feigned sleeping. He sighed happily when an arm sneaked around his waist and pulled him close, "I know you are sleeping," the voice breathed into his ear, "but sometimes I can't believe that I'm in the same bed with you again, and I just need to hold you and stare at Sev. It's been so long, and I didn't think that I'd ever be back here again.  
  
"When the told me that I was off mission for a while, I had to find you, Sev, and Harry. I went to Dumbledore, and he told me that you were all here, at Sev's. I had thought that you and Sev were back together, and to get here and find that you weren't was a shock.  
  
"I love you, Remy. Always have, and probably always will. And I love Sev just as much. And then there's Harry. He still is, and always will be, my sunshine. He has grown from an adorable baby, to a handsome young man. I missed it all. I'm glad you raised him. But I'm just so sorry you had to do it alone. We all promised that we'd be here for it, and the only one that really was, was you. I will take care of you for now on."  
  
Tears slipped out of Remus' closed eyes, and he felt calloused fingers brush them away, "Si," he whispered, "Oh Si." More tears fell and all he did was hold tightly to the long haired man.  
  
Soon he felt the other occupant of the bed move, and another person wrap around him, "I'm sorry Remus."  
  
Remus could just nod as sobs wracked his body. Getting comfort from the arms resting on him, he allowed the tears to come after many, many years.   
  
Harry grinned as he saw Draco eyeing some leather pants in the new clothing store, Making 'em Stare. He was sure that it was opening by Americans, but he knew that Draco wouldn't care who opened it.  
  
"Let's go in there," Draco exclaimed after a few more seconds of staring longingly at the pants.  
  
Harry just laughed and followed the blonde, heading towards the jeans section. He pulled a pair from the rack, knowing that Draco would soon be over to tell him what he could buy and couldn't buy.   
  
"May I help you?" asked a boy that looked to be around Harry's age.  
  
"Actually I'm just waiting for my friend to get finished with his selection," Harry replied automatically, glancing at the blonde who now had the leather pants in his hands.  
  
Just as he was going to turn and face the sales assistant, Draco called out to him, "You've got to try them on so we know how they fit."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open as he looked at the small dark brown pair of leather pants, "Try them on? Me?" his voice squeaked.  
  
"Of course you! I already have four pairs in this color," Draco replied.   
  
Harry just let himself be pushing into a changing room and catching the pants which were thrust into his arms. Regaining his thoughts, he moved out to give Draco a piece of mind, when a voice stopped him, "Is that your boyfriend?" It was the sales guy.  
  
"Though I don't see why it is any concern of yours, yes he is." Draco's aristocrat breeding shown through.   
  
Harry could only smile and move to change into the pants. After taking off his boots and pants, he moved to pull the pants on. They barely got onto his calf muscle, "Co, I've got a problem."  
  
"Ori, they're pants! How can you mess up trying on pants?" came the reply.  
  
"They aren't big enough!"  
  
"What?! Of course they are!"  
  
Harry moved to check the size and saw that the pants were no where near the size he wore. He pulled them off and handed them back to the blonde, "There must be an error with the sizing. Go and get another one in my size."  
  
Harry's voice leaving no room for argument, Draco walked off. He wouldn't admit to getting the wrong size, even though it was on purpose. He thought the other boy would look sexy in pants that were too small. Sighing to himself he grabbed the correct size and headed back to the changing rooms.  
  
Severus moved into his study to see two owls waiting impatiently, he quickly removed the letters and gave both a treat, before hurrying them out the window.  
  
One letter was from Lucius Malfoy, no doubt telling him either how much trouble Draco and his son were causing or telling him how great of an influence his son was on Draco. He secretly hoped for the former.  
  
He was not pleased to hear that if Harry and Draco had been spending money, rather than using the Malfoy name as a threat, they would have spent well over three thousand galleons. He groaned he read that Lucius was proud of them for getting so much for free. And could only grimace when he thought of the reaction Remus would have to the clothes that Harry would bring home.  
  
The next letter from addressed to Sirius, with the Ministry seal on it. He knew what it could be and hoped that it wasn't what he dreaded. He decided to forgo working again today, and walked from the room, carrying the letter.  
  
"-think it will be at least a month until they called me back in. At the very least," Severus walked in on Sirius telling Remus.  
  
He smiled at the werewolf, because Sirius' back was to him, but the smile was forced, and Remus' face automatically showed worry.   
  
Sirius turned to see Severus when he saw the look of worry cross Remus' face, and saw the letter in the other man's hand. He grabbed it and opened it, without asking if it was his, knowing that it was. Reading the first few lines, his heart sank, and he read them aloud, "We regret to inform you that if you do not take this mission, we must ask that you resign…" he trailed off.  
  
Remus grabbed his hand, but the long haired man jerked it away, "Damn them to bloody hell!"   
  
Severus could feel the anger coming off in waves, "Maybe it's a mistake," he tried. He took a step back when the angry eyes turned on him.  
  
"Si, there's nothing we can do. Just take the mission," Remus said, getting the attention of the room's other occupants, "We know how much you loved your job."  
  
Sirius could see the betrayal that the werewolf was trying to hide, "I don't love my job. I like it, yes. But I love you and Sev. And Harry. I won't go back on mission until I get to know my son."  
  
Severus smiled, knowing that Sirius would be staying, but Remus went on, "You love this job. I know you do. You shouldn't give it up for-"  
  
Sirius cut him off, "There will be more jobs for me. I want to be with my family. My job took me away for most of Harry's youth, and I won't be gone until he is out there, living in his own house and working his own job."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. For once I'm keeping my promises. And I'm staying with here, where I belong." Sirius moved and pulled an unresisting Remus into his arms, "I want to grow old in your arms, happy in your heart."  
  
"That was beyond romantic and borderline corny," a voice told him.  
  
"You are just jealous it wasn't said to you Sev," Sirius replied, pulling the other man close, using one arm.  
  
"I am no such thing," but one look into the dark eyes told them the truth, and Remus smiled again, happy that they were all together again.  
  
"I received a letter from your father today," Lucius informed Harry, as the two of them and Draco ate lunch, "He said something about spending limits."  
  
"We haven't spent a cent!" Draco told the elder Malfoy.  
  
"That's what I told him. But you've acquired tons of things in your stay here thus far Harry," Lucius replied. He knew that the boys were imagining the piles of bags that littered Harry's guest room floor.  
  
"Oh," was Harry's reply.  
  
"Just be careful on spending, or lack there of." Lucius moved to take another bite, signaling the end of the conversation, "Oh, yes, and by the way, congratulations you two. On getting together. Alissa was singing a very informative song earlier today."  
  
Draco blushed bright red, thinking about his father knowing about the relationship, and Harry just grinned and nodded his head in thanks. 


	5. Chapter Five

**When It All Goes Wrong Again: Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter. I'm poor, so don't sue. I can only dream that anyone in the HP universe is gay. This story is totally fictional, and my idea.  
Warnings: This story will have slash in it. Those couples will include Sev/Remy, Sev/Remy/Siri (Rocks my socks!), and Harry/Draco. There will also be some het tossed in there, because I have to go with the belief that not all the characters can be gay, as much as I may enjoy writing it.  
  
**Summary**: AU. The night of James and Lily's death, Harry was just visiting his godparents, when Voldemort stormed the house. Harry was returned to his dad's care. He grew up with one of his father's, never knowing the other one. What happens when a bad situation forces him and his dad to move in with his father? Slash. SS/RL, HP/DM  
  
**Authors Note**: Okay so it's been a few months since I updated, but this was a really hard chapter to write, and I also left for six weeks to go to college and school started back and I had to work. But enough excuses. I'm so happy with all the reviewers, thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you not to embarrass this family?"

"It wasn't my fault. It just happened!"

"No, that's not even what I'm talking to you about-"

"It wasn't something we could prevent. We were just standing there, and next thing we know there's a-"

"I'm not listening to your excuses anymore. You messed up. Now admit it."

"Father, I swear. We didn't do anything! We were standing there to get into the club and next thing we know it's there!"

"Why were you at the club in the first place?" Severus almost yelled at his son, who was sitting in the chair in front of him.

"Because we wanted to go! We'd been good, and decided to treat ourselves to a night out. It's not like we expected to be held at gun point by one of them! We did what we thought we should, what did you expect us to do? Get taken for ransom? Would you even pay it?" Harry asked bitterly, his tone angry.

"Sev," the deep voice of Sirius calmed the angry Potions master, "It wasn't his fault. And yelling at him isn't going to prove your worry. Just hug him and let it go."

Harry's head jerked to look at the long haired man in the door way, shocked by what he had said, before slowly turning back to face his father, "You were worried?"

"Of course I was worried. You are my son, and I do care," the words were flowing out of Severus' mouth, but the man wasn't sure where they were coming from, "I would have paid any price to get you back Harry."

Hearing those words caused Harry to jump out of his chair and crush his father in a hug.

Sirius watched the scene from the door way. He was happy that he had come in when he had; it undoubtedly stopped another fight between the two. He finally turned away from the scene when he could hear Harry's sobs, and could see Severus trying to comfort the young man.

He walked down the hall, looking for Remus. He knew the werewolf would want to know what was going on.

"Si?" came the uncertain voice of the man he was looking for.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, knowing that there was something was bothering the other man instinctively.

"I still can't believe that-" the werewolf's voice broke then, he turned around.

"He's fine. It was scary, but he's fine now," Sirius moved and pulled the smaller man into his arms, "He can handle himself very well."

Remus knew Harry could take care of himself, and that's what he was scared of. His son was growing up too soon. He leaned into the caring embrace, "I know he can," he took a breath, "How did you get them to stop fighting? I've been trying for months."

"I didn't get them to stop fighting, I just prevented Sev from saying something that I knew would surely send Harry off. They are far from being father and son material. But they are working on it," Sirius said, pulling the brown haired man towards the living room.

Remus sighed, sitting down, "I would have moved out if it meant that Harry would have been happy. I put him first now."

"And sometimes that is what needs to be done," Sirius said, putting a protective arm around the werewolf, "But I really do think that Harry wouldn't want you to do that."

Remus didn't give the other man an answer, because he knew that he was right in his assumption. Harry wouldn't want him to do something like that. He just sighed and rested his head on the man's chest, listening to the heartbeat there.

"Let's go and make some dinner," Sirius said, "I think that we should shock Sev with my amazing cooking abilities."

Remus just smile before standing and helping the other man to stand also, "I think that we should cook some turkey."

Severus picked up the almost sleeping teen and carried him to his room. Laying the small boy down on his bed, he brushed raven colored bang out of his eyes, "I'll always be here for you."

Harry mumbled something unintelligible and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

Severus walked towards the door quietly, stopping only when Harry calmed to him sleepily, "Thank you father. For taking me and dad in when times got rough, and letting us stay even though I was difficult."

"You were only difficult because I pushed you to it. This is your home as much as it is mine, and you are a Snape as much as you are a Black or Lupin," Severus replied without hesitation.

Harry stared towards his father who was still standing close to the door, "I've only got one more question... are you okay with me and Draco being together?"

Severus let loose a relieved sigh, "You couldn't have fallen for a more... well, I'm not quite sure how to describe Draco except that he is good for you."

Smiling to his father once more, Harry curled up under the blankets in his bed and watched his father walk into the hall, leaving the door open.

"Remy, Si, what are you two doing?" Remus heard the questioning voice behind him. He turned around quickly, hiding the turkey and his hands behind his back.

"Oh, hey Sev," he replied nervously, "I thought that you were talking with Harry?"

"We just finished and he decided to go to sleep for a little while," Severus replied, "You didn't answer my question."

Sirius turned to face his dark haired lover, "We're making a surprise to you. We promise that it won't cause any bodily harm, any changing or adding of limbs, or anything else unnatural like that."

Severus let out a laugh, "I guess I ought to believe you two, considering that Remus is taking part in it. Don't let me regret it though."

Remus watched the man walk towards the kitchen door, "Where are you going?"

"I've got a few potions that I should work on, and I still need to reply to Lucius' letter and see what other havoc Harry reeked in France," Severus smiled over his shoulder at the other two men, "I'll either be in my study or the lab."

Harry felt the bed dip beside him, thinking it was one of his fathers he turned towards the person with his eyes still closed, and questioned, "Time for dinner?"

"Time for much more than that, young Lupin," the voice was familiar, but Harry couldn't place a name with it, and as a cold hand closed over his mouth, he knew he was in trouble.

Sirius walked into Harry's room quietly, not wanting to disturb his son. He looked at the bed, and noticed the young werewolf wasn't in bed, "Hmm, wonder where he is..." his voice trailed off when he looked at the bed again. The lamp wasn't on the bedside table, but on the floor instead, "Harry?!"

Remus came rushing into the room a few seconds after Sirius called out for the missing young boy, Severus right behind him.

Sirius turned to the two of them, "He's not here," he whispered, barely audible even to Remus, "He's not here." Sirius slowly fell to the floor to sit.

Severus rushed out of the door to look for the boy in the rest of the house, and it was all Remus could do to comfort the man in front of him, even though he just wanted to cry.

Harry strained against his bonds. He could feel a small pain cutting into him each time he did this. He kept doing it because it kept him awake and alert. He was blindfolded, but he still could rely on all his other senses.

"Dear young Lupin, what are we to do with you?" came a voice that was familiar to him. It was someone from Hogwart's, Harry was sure of that. He turned his face towards the direction of the voice, "Ah, so you do recognize my voice."

Harry didn't respond. He was trying to calculate how many people were in the room and who they were. It was either someone his father had made mad or someone with something against werewolves. He wasn't quite sure which one he wished for.

"Where is he?" Draco Malfoy almost yelled as he quietly sobbed into his father's chest.

The elder Malfoy just tried to comfort his son to the best of his abilities, "They'll find him, Draco. They've got the best of the best looking for him."

Remus watched the interaction between the father and son silently. It had been two days, two long and agonizing days. No one was sure where Harry was and there were no leads. He tried not to give up hope so quickly because he knew that Harry could take care of himself if he needed.

Both of his mates were out looking for Harry, Remus staying so that if there was any word on him, he would be able to get it to everyone else. He didn't like not helping, but he didn't want to find his son hurt. Another sob broke him from his thoughts and he looked back over at the Malfoys, "Draco, come here."

Draco could barely see, but he still made his way shakily over to where Remus sat. He pulled his legs close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, remembering Harry doing it many times before.

"Do you love, my son?" Remus asked him.

Draco wasn't sure what the question meant underneath it all but answered anyways, "Yes sir."

"Do you believe he'll get back home to us?"

Draco sniffled, and turned his face away, but Remus forced him to look back at him, "Yes sir."

"Then he will. Harry is determined if nothing else and you yourself know this. Don't give up hope on him, he's not lost," Remus wasn't sure if his voice was convincing, but he didn't care. He pulled the young Malfoy into his arms, "Don't give up hope, for all our sakes."

Harry's body screamed out in pain. It was the same pain he felt every time he touched anything silver. It came in small intervals everywhere, as if his captors were touching it to his skin at random.

"Poor young Lupin, does it hurt you so?" Harry could only remember one person that called him young Lupin, which was the man who had took over as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher while his father was recovering from the full moon.

Harry didn't scream out as something scolded his skin but he did question through clenched teeth, "What is that?"

"What we just poured on you?" the man's voice was smiling, "Liquid silver."

Harry could feel magic cleaning it off, but leaving the wound exposed to that harsh air, "Why are you doing this?"

"I know you don't remember me, because so many that have had more experience with me than you have still don't recognize me. I'm your worst nightmare, I'm the one that you dream about when you think of your godparents," the man laughed, but moved one hand up to Harry scar, "I'm the man who gave you this pretty gift."

Harry's mind screamed out Voldemort, but his mouth only whispered it, "Voldemort."

Draco paused as a single word went through his mind, "Voldemort," he whispered.

Remus jerked back from the boy, "What did you say?"

"Voldemort! Voldemort has him!" Draco replied loudly, "But he's not Voldemort," Draco tried to get more information from wherever it was coming from, "It's someone that taught at Hogwart's last year, in your place."

Remus tried to recall who taught for him during the full moons, and then the name hit him, "I knew his smell seemed familiar. And he reeked of Darkness. I've got to tell Sev and Siri."

Draco watched as Remus hurried out of the room, towards Severus's study, obviously to use the fire there, "How'd you know Draco?" his father asked.

"I don't know. The name Voldemort just appeared in my mind, and when I tried to get more information, it just came," Draco voice trailed off, "What does it mean?"

Lucius smiled at his son, "You'll have to have a long talk with Harry and Remus later on. A nice, long talk that I do believe Sirius, Severus, and I will not want to be part of."

Draco was confused but ecstatic when Remus walked back into the room, hoping to get good news out of the man, "They know who to look for now, but we still don't know how long it will take."

Draco's smile fell off his face, but he still didn't give up hope.

"You are a very hard person to break," Voldemort stated, "But we have a very long time."

Harry could feel something being poured into the open wound on his leg, it stung just as bad if not worse than the liquid silver. He wanted to scream with ever fiber of his being, but he couldn't let Voldemort get the satisfaction, so he did the next best thing. He howled.

Remus's senses perked up. He heard it. It was a howled of a fellow wolf in pain. His own wolf begged to get out, and Remus realized who it was, "I'm coming Harry," he growled as he transformed into wolf form and ran out the door.

He ran swiftly and through the woods, seeing other wolf's peak out of their own homes. Many joined him, sensing the importance and urgency, and many that didn't just howled their encouragement.

Severus felt a shiver go through him; he put his hand on Sirius's arm, "Remus is looking for him now."

Sirius nodded, "And he's not alone. Voldemort won't know what hit him."

Harry howled again, this time unable to stop the transformation. Soon in the spot he occupied there were a growling, jet black werewolf.

Voldemort backed up slightly when the Harry jerked repeatedly against the bonds in his were form. They weren't able to hold against his strength, and broke, leaving Harry free.

Harry moved to where Voldemort was standing, and growled at the man, biting at his legs, before howling loudly once more.

Remus was spurred on by yet another howl and could now see house in the distance. Harry was in that house. He howled back in response, he would save his son.

Sirius and Severus arrived back into the living room where the two Malfoys sat. Draco jumped up at the sight of the two, but Severus held up a hand, "We called off our search, because with Harry in wolf form Remus has a better chance of finding him."

Draco slumped back against the cushions, and Sirius gave him a small smile, "Let's got and get you something to eat," he told the young man before pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Don't poison my godson and our son's boyfriend," Severus called out, relaxing now that he knew Harry would be found. He turned to talk to Lucius and saw the man staring at his son retreating back, "He's growing up so quickly."

Lucius just nodded, "But not near as quickly as your son."

"That may be, but you need to be happy that he isn't. I wouldn't have Harry any other way, but I do wish that it could have been different for him," Server replied, "I wish it would have been so much different."

Harry finally bit down into the leg of the man, instantly breaking it. He let go of the man and moved back to where he saw a wand drop earlier. He grabbed it.

"Don't do anything rash, young Lupin. You wouldn't want to become the next Dark Lord, now would you?" Voldemort questioned.

"I'm not like you, Riddle. I have family that loves me, and I know that there is no superior race," Harry stated loudly, transforming back into his human form. He quickly tested the strength of the wand, bending it slightly, "Good bye Voldemort." He snapped the wand into half.

Quickly performing a binding spell on the shocked form of Tom Riddle, Harry howled out yet again, hoping to spur on his dad even more. He sat down with his back against the wall, and just stared at the still form of the most feared man in the wizarding world. He could only shake his head in disgust.

Remus broke through the door and scrambled up the stairs, allowing the other wolves to deal with the various people in the lower portion of the house. He followed his sense to a room. It reeked not only of Dark magic, but of silver. He didn't want to imagine the pain his son had been going through.

He opened the door, and was surprised at what he saw, on the floor; bond by invisible bonds was Voldemort. And across from him sat Harry. Changing into human form, Remus raced to his son, "Oh Harry," he whispered pulling the boy to him.

Harry could only relax as he smelt his father's calming scent. He held tightly to the man, and didn't let go, falling into a relaxing sleep.

"Remus?" a voice called from the doorway.

Remus turned, holding Harry in his arms, to see Dumbledore, "There's what you want," he said jerking his head towards Voldemort, "Now please leave Harry alone."

Dumbledore could only nod, knowing that he would have to do just that, now that the boy had finished his task, "I'm sorry that it had to be this way."

"No you aren't you manipulative old fool. You have used Harry for many years to deal with that pathetic excuse for a man, and I won't allow it any more. He has a family now and you can't use that as an excuse to take him away from me any more. We live with Severus and Sirius and we are a family. And I won't allow you to threaten me or him any more."

Dumbledore just nodded and watched the werewolf and cub disappear with a pop.


	6. Chapter Six

**When It All Goes Wrong Again: Chapter 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter. I'm poor, so don't sue. I can only dream that anyone in the HP universe is gay. This story is totally fictional, and my idea.  
Warnings: This story will have slash in it. Those couples will include Sev/Remy, Sev/Remy/Siri (Rocks my socks!), and Harry/Draco. There will also be some het tossed in there, because I have to go with the belief that not all the characters can be gay, as much as I may enjoy writing it.

**Summary**: AU. The night of James and Lily's death, Harry was just visiting his godparents, when Voldemort stormed the house. Harry was returned to his dad's care. He grew up with one of his father's, never knowing the other one. What happens when a bad situation forces him and his dad to move in with his father? Slash. SS/RL, HP/DM

**Authors Note**: Sorry! Okay, so this story is starting to wind down, and I'm putting off writing it. I'm really sad. But I've been uber busy with school, I've got a big paper due on the sixteenth, and I really wanted to get another chapter to this out. I've already started on chapter seven, but it may take a while. Everyone should thank Piri Lupin-Snape, she's the one that kept me going when I wanted to give up on this story. She's the reason this chapter is out. And she also read my newest story, "I, Uh…Like…Your Skirt" which I do believe you should all got read! I want to get a few more reviews on it before I post the next chapter to this one. Remember, read and review!

* * *

Draco tried to pretend that Harry's unresponsive form didn't faze him. But there were times when someone would enter the room, and Draco's façade would be cracking and tears would be filling his eyes.

"Draco," a voice whispered from the door, "It's okay to cry."

Draco turned his head to see his father, "I can't do it."

"Can't do what, son? Cry?" Lucius asked walking to where his son was sitting and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sitting here, and I don't know if he'll live or die. I don't know weather or not he's going to see me ever-" his voice cracked and he quickly placed his head on the bed, holding his boyfriends hand tighter and finally letting the tears come.

"You know how Harry is, he won't ever give up, and he certainly won't ever leave you. No one knows what he went through, and his body is healing itself while he sleeps. That's why he hasn't woken up yet. He'll wake up soon."

Draco raised his head slightly, now resting it on Harry's hand but with him able to see his father, "He's been asleep for over a week!"

"You know what Harry told you about Remus?" the Senior Malfoy asked his son.

"What does that have to do with Harry being asleep?"

"Harry inherited it and the traits, the reaction to silver being one of the biggest. They poured liquid silver over his legs and arms repeatedly. Remus healed them as soon as he could, but there's still damage," he said softly, not wanting to upset his son even more.

Draco turned his face away from his father, not wanting to hear any more. He squeezed the hand in his once more, whispering, "Wake up soon, please."

Sirius walked away from the room quietly. He entered the room he shared with his two lovers with the same stealth, "Sev, how's he sleeping?"

Severus looked up from the sleeping form on his bed, "Better than last night," he replied sadly.

Sirius knew that better than last night wasn't hard to achieve. The night before had been a bad one for the three men, as had every one that week.

"Come over here," Severus beckoned him after a few minutes of silence.

Sirius followed the command wordlessly, moving to side next to the Potions Master. An arm pulled him close and he took a deep breath, breathing in the other man's scent, "I worry about them both."

"We couldn't have done anything about it and you know that. All we can do now is hope that our presence is enough comfort for them for now."

Sirius looked at the sleeping form once more, before turning to bury his head in the neck of the man next to him.

Harry awoke with a start. He jerked away from the hands that were holding him, and sat against the headboard.

Finally opening his eyes he was shocked to see that he was in his room. He was even more shocked to see Draco there also.

"Ori? Are you okay?" Draco asked softly.

Harry shook his head no and crawled quickly into Draco's arms, "It still hurts Co."

"What does?"

"Where he poured the silver."

"Let me go get your dad or someone," Draco replied, trying to move back, but Harry's grip didn't loosen.

"Don't leave me alone," Harry pleaded in a whisper.

"I have to go get them," Draco replied, grasping Harry's chin making his raven haired boyfriend look him in the eye, "He's gone. He won't ever be back."

"I know," Harry replied, "I'll go with you."

Draco wanted to protest, but didn't. He just helped his boyfriend up patiently. He put an arm around the other boy and let him lean on him, "Tell me if you get tired."

Harry nodded and walked as well as he could when Draco led them towards the living room.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius stated when the two boys walked into the living room. He rushed over to them, "Let me help."

Draco let the older man pick Harry up and sit him down on the couch, "He just woke up."

"I don't want to stay in that room anymore Siri," Harry mumbled, hiding his face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that we can move you into another room today. It's nothing to worry about. I do believe that I would want to be in a different room also," Sirius told him.

Harry just smiled slightly, "Will you go get father and dad?"

"Of course."

Draco sat down beside his boyfriend and wasn't surprised when Harry leaned on him, burying his head in the blonde's neck. Moving a hand up to run through the tangled raven locks, he offered as much comfort as he could.

A loud noise from the doorway caught his attention, and when Draco looked up, he saw Remus standing right in front of him, "Harry, your dad's here." Draco felt Harry's head jerk up at the statement, and watched as he turned to see the said man standing there.

Remus was once again happy for his werewolf strength when his son threw himself into his arms.

"He's really gone," the young man muttered, "And there's nothing that Dumbledore can do anymore."

"Yes, I know Harry," Remus replied, moving his hand in comforting circles on the boy's back, "We're free."

Harry pulled away and grinned brightly. He saw his father and papa, stand beside each other near the door, no doubt watching the interaction between Harry and his dad. He motioned for them to come over.

Severus walked to where his son stood, embracing his father as though the man was his final lifeline. He was shocked when Harry moved to give him a tight hug also. It was all he could do to hug the boy back.

He watched as Harry hugged Sirius. The older man lifted the boy off the floor easily into a strong hug and then whispering something to him. The younger boy's face fell slightly, but brightened almost instantly.

"I can't believe it," Harry mumbled.

"It was for you guys," Sirius replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Severus questioned. He wasn't sure if he wanted his son and mischievous husband whispering to one another.

"Nothing," Harry replied instantly with a too innocent look on his face.

Draco watched the interaction between Harry and his parents with a smile on his face. He could feel his father's presence long before the hand landed on his shoulder, "Hello father." He looked up at his fathers face as the man nodded in response.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Harry," the elder Malfoy stated.

Harry spun around quickly, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend and his boyfriend's father, "Thank you sir."

Later on in the day, Draco could tell that Harry was back to his normal self. The boy pulled him into the hall way and gave him a passionate kiss, which left both of them breathless.

"What was that for?" Draco questioned, his hands still in Harry's hair.

"Do I need an excuse to kiss my boyfriend?"

"Nope," Draco whispered huskily, moving his head to catch Harry's lips. He wasn't shocked when his boyfriend's hands moved from their position on his hips into his back pockets, pulling the two of them closer.

A polite cough interrupted them a few minutes later, and both boys turned to see the senior Malfoy watching them with amused eyes.

Harry quickly extracted his hands from Draco's pockets, "Sir," he acknowledged with an inclination of his head.

"Draco I do believe that now would be a good time for you and Harry to go asked Remus about you receiving that telepathic message from his son."

Harry looked at Draco in shock. He wasn't aware of this, "What are you talking about?"

"Draco received a message from you when you were getting angry and more distressed at Voldemort," Lucius explained, "Now, if you two would like to go first."

Remus was shocked to say the least, "It's your werewolf parts attaching to who is your soul mate."

"Soul mate?" Harry repeated, questioningly.

"Of sorts. Draco is the perfect match for your werewolf," Remus clarified. "What I'm trying to say is that Draco is pleasing for both sides of you, the werewolf and the human. Because of the closeness that you two share, it called out to Draco's soul when you were in trouble. This is why Draco was able to hear your thoughts. I believe that if you two were fully bonded, we'd have been able to find Harry within minutes."

"Oh," came the stunned voices of both boys.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk about it," Remus replied walking out of the study and into the living room, "I can't believe that you three left me to that alone!"

"Better you than us!" Sirius sing-a-song'd.

"You'll be thinking that later on," Remus replied, muttering.

Severus moved and pulling his husband into a hug, which the were relaxed into, "Just one question love."

"And what is it?"

"Will we be worrying about mini Harry and Dracos running around?"

"You go talk to them about that," Remus said, extracting himself from the comforting arms to pout on the couch.

Harry took another breath before turning to face his boyfriend, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for?" Draco replied, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I'm bound to you now," Harry muttered, looking anywhere but at Draco's face.

The blonde forced the other boys face up and stared into his eyes, "I love you Harry. Nothing will change that. Ever."

Harry smiled at the other boy before smashing their lip together once again.

When Sirius walked into the study, being the only one of the four adult men, willing to explain about the protection cautions the two boys needed to go through, he couldn't find them. He looked around one more time before walking to Harry's room.

Knocking on the door lightly, there was no response. He knocked harder and still got the same answer. He turned the doorknob, and was shocked when it didn't turn. He tried it the other way, just making sure, with the same results.

Slightly panicked, he pulled out his wand, and with a quiet, "Alohomora," was granted access to his son's room.

The sight he was greeted with was one that should have shocked him. He could see his son and his son's boyfriend plainly in sight. The blonde had his head resting on Harry's chest, while Harry's arms were holding the other boy close. The rise and fall of their chests alerted him that they were sleeping. There was a sheet that kept the boys modesty from Sirius's eyes.

Looking around the room, he noticed clothes in the oddest of places, but didn't think anything of it. He backed quietly out of the room.

At the door, as he was pulling it closed, he chanced another glance at the two sleeping boys, and saw Harry's hand slipping underneath the blanket and no doubt grabbing the blonde's butt.

Severus watched as Sirius hurried to shut the door and turned to walk back to the living room. He noted the wide eyes of one of his husbands, "What's wrong?"

"I won't be having to give them that talk," was Sirius' only reply before pulling the other many towards the living room.

Severus allowed himself to be pulled as the let the meaning of that statement set in.

"You mean to tell me that they were-"

"Yes," Sirius replied.

"In there?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

They had reached the living room and Remus' looked up at them, "How'd it go?

"Well, it didn't go anywhere. Our son and his boyfriend were asleep-" Sirius explained.

"Oh, you can tell them later then," Remus stated.

"Together-"

"They sleep together all the time."

"Naked."

Remus didn't say anything. He looked to Severus for confirmation, and received a nod, "Oh," he stated simply.

"Yeah," Severus replied.

The three men were shocked to hear laughter coming from Lucius. The senior Malfoy was holding his sides, "One would think that three grown men, whom I am well aware have a very healthy, active love life, would be able to accept that their son would well have one also."

"Did they have one that your manor in France?" Severus questioned.

"Not that I heard of. Yet well all know that both Draco and Harry have some of the best silencing spells," he replied with a smile. Just as he was about to go on he saw the subjects of their conversation, "Ah, there you two are."

"Father," Draco stated formally. His arm was around Harry's waist.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry replied. His arm was obviously behind Draco's back, but his fingers didn't show on the other side. It was only comment sense that his hand was in Draco's back pocket once more.

"None of that 'Mr. Malfoy'. You may call me Lucius, as I have told you to countless times."

Harry just nodded before turning to his own parents, "What were you guys talking about?"

At the question Remus turned bright red, Severus choked, and Sirius just hid his head.

"I do believe what they are saying is that they are well aware that you two engaged in certain acts."

Harry wasn't surprised at the bluntness of the elder Malfoy's statement. Yet he blushed slightly, "Which one of you walked in? I heard someone…"

Sirius lifted his head, "Me."

"Ah," Harry replied. He grinned brightly, "I grabbed his bum just for ya."

Draco laughed before playfully jerking away from his boyfriend, "Now you explain it. And here I was thinking that it was because you wanted another go at it."

Harry beamed at his boyfriend, but could see his papa moving from the corner of his eye. He moved quickly out of the way, and ran towards the hallway with the older man hot on his trail, "I'll get you! Don't forget this is was I did for a living."

Severus and Remus both laughed loudly, watching the two running. Harry's more slender form was making it hard for the other man to catch him. But the older man didn't give up.

Remus got up to answer the door, being the only one that heard the doorbell. He was surprised to see Narcissa and Alissa.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Remus questioned, opening the door wider to allow the two access to the house.

"Change of plans," Narcissa said simply, "How are you?"

"Good. Harry's awake now. He's running from Sirius at the moment."

"Sirius? He's here?"

"I thought Lucius had told you?"

"I was planning on it tonight," the man stated, pulling his wife close. He kissed hi lightly on the lips before turning to his daughter. He lifted the small girl easily, "You ready to see your brother and Harry?"

"Yes," she replied, excited. Her father stood her back on the floor and pushed her towards the living room. She led the way, and laughed at the chaos, "Harry! Draco!"

Everyone looked over at the small girl, and Harry quickly picked her up and spun her around, "Look at you! Have you grown since I last saw you?"

"No silly, I haven't!" she replied, hugging the boy, "Are you all better now?"

"Of course I am."

"I'm so happy that you are getting along with my boyfriend, Alissa, but maybe you should greet me also?" Draco stated from where he stood, close to the two of them.

"Draco!" she replied, almost jumping from Harry's arms and into her brothers, "I've missed you two."

"We've both missed you also," Draco replied for the two of them, "Would you like to go outside and play some Quidditch?"

"Yes!" Alissa replied, more excited then before.

"Let's got and get some brooms," Draco replied.

"I'll be there in just a bit," Harry stated. He turned to his father, "I don't believe that I'm going to want to change rooms now. Mine now hold a new sentimental value to me."

"I didn't figure you would," Severus replied.

Harry nodded to the adults in the room before hurrying to catch up with his boyfriend and the young girl.

"I sometimes forget that he and Draco are still children," Narcissa stated.

"Those two are anything but children," Lucius replied.

"Harry still is and always will be our child," Remus informed them.

Sirius smiled slightly when his cousin saw him. "Life has been good to you 'Cissa," he stated.

"And anything but good to you for the past years, Sirius," she replied.

"Let's go into the kitchen and get some tea. We should talk," Sirius stated, moving towards the kitchen.

"Tea sounds wonderful." She, too, moved towards the kitchen.

Remus stretched out, and lay back on Severus. The Potions Master moved so that his husband could lean on his chest. He looked up when Lucius moved.

"I'm going to go out and watch them play," Lucius stated quietly.

Severus nodded and turned his attention to the were, "Are you tired?"

"When have I not been tired since Harry was born?" came the questioning reply.

"Never. But we, Sirius and I, intend to chance that. Get some rest," Severus stated.

"I will, but I've got something I have to tell you first," Remus declared. At Severus' nod he continued, "When Harry and I moved in with you and I never told you why, I'm sorry about that."

He waved off the protest from the other man, "Dumbledore was threatening to take Harry away from me. He said that I didn't have a steady enough income and that having only one parent, a werewolf at that, wasn't good for him. I had to make it safe for him and I couldn't let Dumbledore take him away."

"I didn't know," Severus whispered, he tightened his hold on his husband, "I would have done anything to stop it, had I."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just couldn't bring myself to it. Dumbledore was one of the only people you ever trusted, and I knew that it would be hard for you to know what he was doing."

"Why would he do that? What did he want form Harry?"

"He wanted Harry to defeat Voldemort. He's the only one able to."

"We have on amazing son on our hands," Severus whispered. He looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway, watching them. He motioned the other man over and leaned forward, to where there was room for him to sit down.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed, settling his husbands' weight against him, "We do." He moved one hand to rest on Remus, but kept the other on Severus. A smile settled on his lips, he was defiantly home.


End file.
